theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marceline Abadeer
Marceline, the Vampire Queen is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a vampire that is over a millennium old. During Finn and Jake's first encounters with her, she requests that they leave wherever they are as the areas belong to her. Though initially an enemy to them, she quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father is the demon who rules the Nightosphere. In Adventure Time Marceline is over a thousand years old, as she said in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster." In "Memory of a Memory," one of Marceline's memories shows her as a young girl playing near the burning ruins of a city, presumably the aftermath of the Mushroom War. It is later found out in "I Remember You" that the Ice King gave her Hambo during the war. It is revealed in "Finn the Human" that Marceline already knew the Ice King by the end of the war, confirming that the events shown in "I Remember You" happened during the war, not after. It has yet to be explained how Marceline returned to her family. It is revealed in "Finn the Human" that Marceline was still traveling with the Ice King as the events in that alternate universe cause the Ice King to die and she chooses to guard his dead body. When Marceline was a teenager, her father ate her fries in the ruins of a diner, as Finn witnessed in her memory. This incident damages Marceline's relationship with her father, which she later sings about in her "Fry Song." At a later point in her life, the first memory where she is chronologically seen as a vampire, she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Finn and Jake's home) with her boyfriend Ash. She would later dump him for selling her prized possession Hambo, a raggedy teddy bear that she carried close to her throughout the years of her life that the Ice King was shown in "I Remember You" giving her Hambo when she was young. Marceline has also mentioned her mother, but no in depth information has been given about her or their relationship yet. In "Evicted!" Marceline says that she had been traveling all over the Land of Ooo, claiming that she has had adventures such as riding Giant Goldfish and traveling to the Fire Kingdom, although, according to Natasha Allegri, she was lying and trying to show off. She has also apparently gained several places of residence throughout her life. It's unknown exactly when or how Marceline became a vampire, although she did not have a bite mark on her neck when she was younger. As revealed by her alternate version in Farmworld, Marceline does consider herself half-demon, which may be a major contribution to her longevity. However, this side doesn't give her any magical powers or abilities such as flight and transformation as well as a similar eternal youth to her father, which she appears to have gained due to her vampire powers. History Marceline first appears in "Evicted!" when she arrives in Finn and Jake's house and claims that their house is hers; as shown in "Memory of a Memory," she use to live in their house, with Ash, her ex-boyfriend. After a while, she keeps taking their house's and saying that it is hers and pretends that she is about to kill Finn, but really she is just having fun. In "Henchman," she forces Finn to be her henchman and Jake tries to save him. Really she was still trying to just have fun, with Finn, and pretends that she was killed, by Jake she makes him do some weird things, to mess inside his head. She first began to be friends with Finn, before Jake. In "It Came from the Nightosphere," Marceline is angry at Finn for releasing her father from The Nightosphere and her history with Hunson Abadeer (her father) is revealed. She claims that he ate her fries and made her cry, when she was younger. She wrote a mournful song about her father being horrible for eating the fries which she "bought them and they were hers". Marceline reveals the only way to see her father is to draw a happy face on the wall, which is what Finn did. Finn immediately sets off to find her father and she comes with them and claims that she wants to get her bass back, which her father took from her. In "Go With Me," Marceline helps Finn to make Princess Bubblegum jealous and eventually go to the movies with him. She states that girls like 'fun' so she should be chased by wolves and over crazy things. She seems scared when Finn asks to go to the movies with her and responds angrily; but really he wants her to go as a friend. In "What Was Missing," it is evident that, although Marceline's past relationship with Princess Bubblegum ended on seemingly bad terms, the two still care for each other to some extent. Marceline sings I'm Just Your Problem out of frustration, confessing that she doesn't feel like she's enough for Princess Bubblegum but wants to make up with her regardless. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum's most prized possession is Marceline's old rock shirt. Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl. Centuries of wandering the Land of Ooo have made her a fearless daredevil. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels across the land often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil at first, Marceline is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She is described by Finn as "a radical dame who likes to play games." She loves to play pranks on Finn and Jake. She also occasionally has violent outbursts, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere." Though during her line in the song, in Evicted! she stated that since she has been alive for over a thousand years she had lost her moral code. She can also be sentimental. She was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear Hambo, which was given to her by Simon Petrikov (aka. Ice King); and after Ash sold it to a witch, she was furious and broke up with him. Marceline seems to be a little emotional. For example, in "What Was Missing," she seemed to be more "aggressive" towards Princess Bubblegum than she usually is. She is also very independent, and in early episodes would often act without concern for Finn or his friends. It is easier for Marceline to express her feelings through music, as seen with "The Fry Song" and "I'm Just Your Problem," but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She keeps a diary that she uses for inspiration for songs as seen in "Marceline's Closet." When Marceline read the lyrics to "Remember You," the song that Simon Petrikov wrote for her, she began to cry. Appearance Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck which could be the bite mark that turned her into a vampire. Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a late teenager. In the episode "Go With Me," her hair is shaved into an undercut, which reveals that she has pointy ears. She is very thin and sometimes appears to be thinner than Princess Bubblegum; however, her shape can vary slightly depending on who is drawing her. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to the other main characters she is taller than them. In most of her transformations, she is shown to have green eyes. Her looks are more likely as a result of her half-demon heritage than her Vampirism. Relationships Relatives Hunson Abadeer Marceline held a huge grudge against her father, Hunson Abadeer, because he ate her fries, as described in her "Fry Song." She also said that she didn't think he cared about or loved her due to the theft and his lack of acknowledgement of her feelings about it, which was more hurtful than the fact it was fries he stole. (This was made more explicit in Rebecca Sugar's original draft of the song, widely available on the Internet.) When he steals her Axe-bass, her grudge against him grew. After Hunson learned how she really felt when Finn played him the aforementioned song as an attempt to stop Hunson's demonic rampage through Ooo, Hunson told her he loved her, and she reciprocated. They appear to have reconciled for the time being. However, she still prefers that her father remains confined to the Nightosphere, because it is too "emotionally exhausting" when he is around. Despite their undead natures, the two have a fairly classic teenage-daughter-to-father relationship, with underlying love but frequently heated disagreements on the surface, often about seemingly superficial things. In "Daddy's Little Monster," Marceline asks Finn and Jake if they want to party in the Nightosphere. Finn is reluctant because he still thinks her father is crazy/evil, but she assures that he is "cool," perhaps meaning that they are on better terms. Later in the episode after Finn and Jake free Marceline from the Nightosphere amulet's control, she is shocked that her dad fooled her into wearing it: he told her that it would grant her wishes, rather than forcing her to be the demonic ruler of the eponymous realm. Marceline's father confessed that he only wanted to be very proud of her, and Marceline told him that she wanted him to be proud of her as she is. He says he is proud of her, and smiles, so they may have worked out their issues. In I Remember You, in a flashback, a young Marceline is seen saying "Daddy? Daddy where are you?!," indicating that, for some reason, her father wasn't with her after the apocalypse. These details have yet to be explained. Friends Schwabl Marceline has a pet zombie poodle named Schwabl. Seen briefly in her house in the episode "It Came from the Nightosphere," Schwabl was lying in the living room when Finn and Marceline were doing a song. It walked up and went to another room once Finn started beat-boxing. Pendleton Ward has confirmed that Schwabl was based on his friend Marie's dog Schwabble. Schwabble is a white male poodle that has recently passed away, and is seen on the show as Marceline's dog that roams around her house. There is a small dog door for it in the kitchen. In "Marceline's Closet," there is a doggy door in the front that Jake uses to get into Marceline's house while Finn and Jake were playing Cloud Hunt. Ice King/Simon Petrikov Marceline and the Ice King were close friends during the aftermath of the Mushroom War when he was still Simon Petrikov and he was the one who originally gave her Hambo. Marceline remembers her past connection with Simon, but the Ice King doesn't. Despite this though, he is compelled to visit Marceline on occasion, even though she told him not to. Before the crown wiped his memory, he cared for Marceline for a time and wrote her a note about their friendship while apologizing for leaving her and explaining why he has to, which she eventually gets to read. Though Marceline discourages the Ice King from constantly coming to her house, she does not immediately force him out of her house even when Finn and Jake arrive to take him away. She finally admits to liking the Ice King, but as an old grandfather-figure of some sort (she stops the Ice King from kissing her when he mistakes it for flirting and she responds by saying "Not like that"). She's also visibly distraught when she sees that he doesn't remember the meaning of the messages he left for her before his transformation into the Ice King, as she doesn't know how she can help him. She is last seen with him when they turn the notes into a song, and she is shedding tears while singing with her old friend. In the Farmworld universe, Simon stops the Lich by using his powers to stop his bomb from hitting Earth, but is killed in the process when he was crushed by the nose of the bomb. Distraught by this act of bravery, Marceline protects his dead body for the next thousand years, even avoiding becoming a vampire just to protect him and, more importantly, the ice crown. In "Simon and Marcy" she is shown to have deep feelings for the Ice King. She says she loves him, and invites him to play basketball with Finn and Jake. She is shown to have a strong emotional bond towards him, thinking of him as a father, and being worried about his well being and sanity. Finn Though they were initially enemies, Finn and Marceline soon befriend one another. Marceline acts as a bully in her debut episode "Evicted!," she is impressed by Finn's brave aggression and defiance and chooses to kiss him on the cheek after they fight. Both Marceline and Finn share the same spark for adventure and love of danger and excitement. Marceline is very good friends with Finn and seems to trust him and be very comfortable with him. One of the reasons Finn and Marceline befriend each other is that Finn saved Marceline's life in "Henchman" when Jake exposed her to the sunlight and threw garlic at her in a misguided attempt to help his friend Finn. However, though they are now friends, Marceline still seems to care about her Axe-bass more than him, as seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere." In "Go With Me," Marceline makes it clear she does not want to date Finn, but Finn explains that he didn't want to date her either. They go to the movies together, but only as friends. Recently, Marceline has expressed that she does indeed care for Finn's well being. This is exemplified in "Heat Signature," where she becomes more protective of Finn when her ghost friends prank him and Jake too far on what started to be a harmless "vampire initiation." It is revealed in "Marceline's Closet" that Marceline sometimes still hides out in Finn and Jake's Tree Fort. In the same episode, Finn sees Marceline naked as she is about to take a shower, resulting in Finn being very flustered. In the episode "Daddy's Little Monster" Marceline's father states that he thinks that her friends, meaning Finn and Jake, are ok. After she finds this out she jests to Finn that she doesn't want to hang out with him anymore. In "Bad Little Boy," Marceline tells a story centered on the interaction between her male-counterpart, Marshall Lee, and Finn's's female-counterpart, Fionna. It is possible that she based the story on her own interaction with Finn, however, even though Marceline claimed to only like Finn as a friend, Marshall Lee seemed to think Fionna liked him more than just as a friend, which contradicts Marceline's claim. "Simon and Marcy" marks the first time since "Daddy's Little Monster" that Marceline has hung out with Finn (not including "I Remember You"). She shows that they still have the same friendship they did in previous seasons, backing up that she was only jesting about not wanting to hang out anymore. Jake As an avid trickster, Marceline can't resist scaring Jake when their two paths meet. Seeing his completely rational fear of vampires, Marceline often teases Jake and intentionally horrifies him when the chance is given. This perpetual bullying comes back to haunt Marceline, however, when Jake refuses to believe in her generally wholesome ways and almost fatally wounds her in "Henchman." Since then the two have seemed to intentionally avoid one another: Jake hides in Finn's pocket when he's with Marceline in "It Came From the Nightosphere." However, later in season two, Jake gets over his fear, and he is often seen hanging out with Finn and Marceline as friends. He might even be fully considered a friend as evidenced in the beginning of "Memory of a Memory," when after the Rag Wizard (Ash in disguise) informs Finn and Jake that Marceline is the one in trouble, he begins running faster, and later in the episode, when they run into the young Marceline and she asks who they are, Finn says "We're Finn and Jake!" then Jake says "We're your friends. "Also, in "Go With Me," he called her "babe." It is still notable, however, that Jake still holds some level of fear for Marceline, as seen on "Marceline's Closet," where he was noticeably scared of what she would do to them upon the realization that he and Finn broke into her house and hid in her closet. Foes Ash Ash is Marceline's ex-boyfriend. They lived in Finn and Jake's Tree Fort together before they moved in. Ash performed spells to impress Marceline and called her "Mar-Mar." Eventually Ash sold Hambo, a teddy bear, Marceline's beloved childhood toy, resulting in her becoming enraged and dumping him. In "Memory of a Memory," Ash poses as the Rag Wizard and pretends Marceline is under a sleep spell in order to trick Finn and Jake into removing the memory of the breakup. She then falls back in love with him, but once Finn shows and explains the situation, she becomes enraged again and kicks Ash in the groin, followed by a heavy pummeling by her and Finn, and later Jake. He does not respect her at all, as he only wants to use her to make him dinner and do other chores. They seem to share a punk-like style. Neutral BMO It seems that Marceline and BMO have a fairly friendly relationship, she is seen playing it in "Evicted!" and comments on how she thinks it's cute. Also in the episode "What Was Missing" Marceline assists BMO and proceeds to call it "baby." Princess Bubblegum Marceline and Princess Bubblegum arguing in "What was Missing" According to the original series pitch document, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have a "friendly rivalry." Princess Bubblegum shows discomfort around Marceline and appears to disapprove of her creepy ways, while Marceline simply responds to this disapproval with mock affability, even teasing her with Bubblegum's first name of "Bonnibel" and inability to show someone a good time, like her, which causes even more dissaproval from Princess Bubblegum. The two can clash easily, as seen in "What Was Missing," when Marceline sang "I'm Just Your Problem" directed towards Princess Bubblegum, and spat on her jacket in the midst of a heated and highly emotional argument, making her storm off. In the same episode, it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum's stolen item is a t-shirt Marceline gave to her some time ago. The princess says she sleeps in the shirt as pajamas, causing Marceline to blush, something she only does when feeling very emotional, which is visible in a few episodes. This resulted in a lot of fan speculation about their relationship. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's friendship is further explored in the comic Adventure Time: Marceline and the Scream Queens, in which Bubblegum becomes the manager of Marceline's band. Powers and Abilites Marceline's abilities have been shown to go beyond that of a traditional vampire, as she has been shown to possess the powers such as: *Levitation *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Invisibility *Necromancy *Instantaneous self-healing *'Shape-shifting:' She has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, or a tentacled monster. *Shades of red feeding: Also unlike traditional vampires, Marceline is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, and is not limited to surviving on blood. According to the note she left on her door in "Marceline's Closet," she gets lucid dreams when she eats tomatoes. Marceline additionally seems to have control of how her long hair moves. When she wears the Nightosphere amulet, she gains the ability to shoot green lasers which either vaporize or transform whatever they hit. She can also create or transform into a large cloud of blood mist with the ability to shoot green lasers. In addition to these things, she also gains the ability to devour souls. Abilities Bass player: She is an expert bass player. Singer: She is a proficient singer. On the Team Marceline was happy to join the team, as she forms a band with Catty Noir, Stitch, Sora, Boo-Lu Cerone, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, performing concerts for celebrations, parties, or for show. Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pranksters Category:Creepy characters Category:Daughters Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Sora's Team Category:Punks and Goths Category:Comedy characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Royalty Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:TV Show characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Lovers Category:Strong characters Category:Bosses Category:Tomboys Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Demons Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Riku Pirates Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Shapeshifters